Three Dimensions, One Bond
by Mewthecutie
Summary: Things are confusing enough when two more sets of Trunks and Pan arrive. Now the Z-senshi have to deal with powerful new enemies and their romantic battles as well. T/P G/B M/U MT/MP PT/VP.


A/N Hey, this is my first fic on FFN. ("Creator of Shreik the female namek", it's ChiChi, that weird kid who hangs with your sister) I hope you enjoy Ages: Marron-28 Uub-29 Pan-22 Bra-22 Goten-35 Trunks-36 Prince Trunks (P.Trunks)-24 Vegeta-sei Pan (V.Pan)-22 Mirai Trunks (M. Trunks)-25 Mirai Pan (M. Pan)-20  
  
"Don't give up on me now, Pan!" he cried, cradling his mate's battered body in his arms.  
  
"We haven't lost 'em for long, hotshot" she croaked, coughing up a bit of blood.  
  
Prince Trunks put a finger to Pans lips for silence. Their feuding families would find them soon, no doubt about it. "I have an idea, Pan-chan. Just relax and I'll get you help as soon as I can."  
  
Hugging her close to his chest, he began running. Words could not explain his determination as he pushed through palace soldiers and into Bulma's lab. The Queen had everything out of order, there were half-finished inventions from when she had thought of a new thing and abandoned the other.  
  
He spotted her time and dimension machine easily, for the bright yellow color stuck out from the grays and darker shades of the rainbow used. "You still okay?" He whispered  
  
"Kinda cold, but okay."  
  
He grabbed one of his mother's lab coats and wrapped her in it. Wordlessly, he jumped in to the brightly colored machine.  
  
"We're taking a little trip, Pan-chan"  
  
"Our families will-"  
  
"They can't get anymore ticked at us then they are, unless we elope"  
  
"You better promise me that we don't."  
  
"I don't know, maybe we-"  
  
"TRUNKS BREIFS!"  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
He pushed a few buttons in the machine, and they were off. * * * "What the-?!"  
  
Vegeta let a long line of curses slip out of his mouth, understandably so seeing as how two ships had landed on his food. The Z gang was gathered at the Capsule Corps. for a barbeque. At the arrival of the ships, the only sound heard was Vegeta's foul mouth.  
  
One of the bright yellow ships was easily recognized by the word "Hope!" written on it. The other had tinted windows, whoever was inside was cautious about coming out. Mirai Trunks climbed out the Hope time capsule, helping a Pan look alike out. He had grown his hair long and it was in its usual sloppy ponytail. He seemed more content with life then the last time he had been seen, it could be seen clearly in his face.  
  
"What are you doing here, brat?" Vegeta asked as he stepped forward.  
  
"Pan wanted to see her family, Father." Mirai Trunks explained.  
  
Pan turned pale when Gohan stepped forward, she could feel tears forming at her eyes.  
  
"Hey Trunks" he said, removing his unneeded glasses "Long time no see."  
  
"Hey Gohan." M.Trunks replied.  
  
Mirai Pan struggled to hold back tears at the sight of her long gone Father.  
  
"Papa."  
  
Pan walked up to her copy with a smile offering friendship.  
  
"I guess I don't have to introduce myself, do I?" she asked  
  
"Guess not" her Mirai counterpart replied  
  
M.Trunks glanced at his double; the only difference he could find was the hair and skin shades.  
  
"Whose in this capsule?" asked Krillin, knocking on the glass of the other ship.  
  
The glass popped open, agilely Prince Trunks leapt out. His Pan was in his arms, still in the lab coat. They resembled their other counterparts except that Trunks wore saiyan armor and they both had their tails distinguishing them as saiyans. "She needs medical attention" he said, "I'm afraid she's been hurt been hurt bad."  
  
Bulma took Pan and hurried inside. Prince Trunks noticed Vegeta and instinctively bowed.  
  
"This is getting freaky." said Krillin  
  
" It always does around here" his wife commented dryly.  
  
Mirai Pan looked at her, hatred flashed in her eyes.  
  
"Android!" she snarled, leaping forward.  
  
M. Trunks held her back, she struggled to get free.  
  
"She's good in this time line Pan! Calm yourself!"  
  
"But she.she."  
  
"Excuse us" he said, bringing her up into the air.  
  
He flew to a wooded area, ignoring her threats. Setting her down, he cupped her chin in his hands.  
  
"Pan, listen to me. You know how I told you not to change anything? I think killing 18 would do that, even if she is an android. For all we know, she has a family! Which brings me to another point. We can't let them know you're my wife. We want this timeline's Trunks and Pan to get together on their own."  
  
"Okay."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his waist, sobbing in to his chest.  
  
"My parents are gone and it's all because of those monsters! Both of them!"  
  
"Well, 17's gone, it's only 18 who's still around."  
  
"She was a monster in our tome, I don't think I can ever forgive her"  
  
"And that's understandable, but you can't kill her."  
  
"I understand"  
  
Well that's a good start, please review! 


End file.
